


Titles

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought of this after seeing and participating in a story made by using episode titles from NCIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I thought of this after seeing and participating in a story made by using episode titles from NCIS. The first part was what I wrote and I decided to expand on it. It was also every person would write something new.

Titles

It was a FRAME UP that had Tony CHAINED to the criminal and was MISSING. Abby found him and he now was LOST AND FOUND. It was TWILIGHT when Tony came back into the NCIS headquarters and he was tired. It would be a week later that Tony was in trouble again all because of Gibbs. To make Gibbs pay for what he had done in the past it was Tony who was the DESIGNATED TARGET. Tony found himself IN THE DARK and hoped that Gibbs could get him out of this mess. It almost like he was a trouble magnet. Once again Gibbs was DRIVEN to find Tony and make this person pay. Finally THE GOOD SAMARITAN had come forth and told them what they needed to get Tony back. It was Gibbs BETE NOIRE that he would lose his son because that is what Tony was to him. He was his FAMILY. He had already lost his wife and child and he couldn't handle it if he lost another child.

Tony threw another paper ball at his teammates and smiled. It was CHILD'S PLAY and he loved it. He was a little tired because of the JET LAG. He had gone on vacation because he had to get away from everything. He still had his HEART BREAK because of Jeanne. He was slowly getting over it and getting better. He really loved her. She was the first woman that he had ever felt anything towards her and he just had to have a DOUBLE IDENTITY with her. This kind of relationship was very TOXIC because he couldn't really be himself with her. He also hated the DECEPTION that he was part of between his boss and teammates because of the undercover assignment. He always had to use a COVER STORY to say where he was and why he was gone. His most used one was the dentist.

It would be later that he would be in JEOPARDY again. This time there was a MARINE DOWN that had been LEFT FOR DEAD and he had gone on a rampage and it was a BLOODBATH. The Marine had killed the people responsible, but then liked killing so much that he killed some more. Tony was once again the BAIT. Luckily this guy wasn't UNTOUCHABLE, so they could lock this guy up and he wouldn't be in MINIMUM SECURITY when they got him. He would be CAGED. It first started out as a STAKEOUT, but it was hardly a SILENT NIGHT. Tony was so lucky that he had NINE LIVES because he was always in trouble. When he got the envelope that was SWAK he was so lucky that he didn't see the ANGEL OF DEATH.

At first they had gone through all the evidence and hoped THAT THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE, but there was nothing. They had to do what they were doing now. Somehow the marine had taken Tony and left with him and somehow he found out that he was an NCIS Agent. Letters were mailed to the headquarters and Gibbs hated the MIND GAMES. It had been a game of HIDE AND SEEK. It once again came down to a WITNESS who had seen something and called in the local police and they in turn called NCIS.

It was on the dock that they had found them. Tony had ESCAPED, but the man had caught him again. Gibbs had told him to let Tony go, but the man had dropped him in the BLACK WATER. When Tony was out of the water he had told them that the Marine had known he was an NCIS Agent. Somehow he had seen him when he was an AGENT AFLOAT. While under the water he had seen more SKELETONS under water. He shivered as he remembered them.

Gibbs OBSESSION had paid off and with ONE SHOT, ONE KILL the man was dead. That was only after the marine had taken a shot towards him. He hoped that Tony would BOUNCE back. Once again the ENDGAME was done and their WORST NIGHTMARE didn't come true.

The End.


End file.
